The Judgement of Judgement Day
by Betterbuddy
Summary: Post Judgement Day--Gibbs deals with the break up of his team. In the process, he learns a lot about Jenny and Tony. Tony/Jeanne, Gibbs/Jenny alternate version of S5
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs quickly entered the autopsy room. His intense body language made Ducky completely stop what he was doing.

"What is the matter Jethro?" Ducky asked both in confusion and concern.

"First I lose Jenny. Now I am losing my entire team!"

"What?" Ducky responded in horror.

"Vance is sending Ziva back to Israel and Tony has been reassigned to the USS Ronald Reagan. McGee will at least be across the street, but he has been reassigned, also."

"Good heavens. . .what is all this about?" Ducky asked wide-eyed and still in shock.

Gibbs frantically looked around for something to throw, but he managed to contain himself after a moment.

"This is all my fault. I should not have ordered Tony and Ziva to monitor Vance's investigation. This is a punishment for that".

"Now don't you start, too, Jethro! It took us days to convince Anthony to stop blaming himself for something beyond his control. Unless Vance told you his reasoning for this change, you do not know the purpose for these reassignments. We can just hope that they are temporary reassignments." Ducky tried to explain as calmly as possible to Gibbs, hoping that there was truth to what he was saying to Gibbs.

"Well,. . .we are planning to meet down in my basement at around 6pm and spend sometime together before Ziva and Tony leave. Would you be able to come?"

"Of course Jethro, I will be there." Gibbs nodded and turned to leave.

"Jethro?" Gibbs turned to face Ducky again.

"There is something that I have for you." Ducky started to say in a quiet and somber tone. "Jenny asked me to give you this envelope. . .well. . .upon her death. Obviously, with her debilitating disorder, she knew that the end could come at any time, so she prepared a letter for you."

Gibbs closed the gap between them, staring intently at the envelope that Ducky was holding. He swallowed hard, as his eyes slightly started to tear. Gibbs took the envelope from Ducky, not knowing exactly what to say.

"She knew she was dying Jethro. She knew for a while. She was a strong, determined, and courageous woman that made astonishing accomplishments while her own body began to fail her. She had told me that there were three things she needed to do before she died. She wanted to be the first female director, wanted to investigate her father's death, and wanted to do right, by you, Jethro. Then, she said, she could die at peace." Ducky explained.

Seeing how much this was hurting him, Ducky finally offered to leave Jethro in the autopsy room alone to read the letter. Gibbs decided he needed to be alone, but he left Ducky and the autopsy room. He made it as far as the parking lot, where he sat in his car looking so somberly at the envelope that he held in his hands. Finally, he took a deep breath, looked up for a moment, and then back at the envelope before opening it.

_Dear Jethro,_

_If you are reading this, I must be at peace. To answer the question you asked me before, yes--I have been sick. Right after you quit. . .or, I know, "retired", I was diagnosed with a debilitating illness. I just found it too difficult to tell you, specifically you, about this, although I am not completely sure as to why. Ducky found out recently and was monitoring my health regularly, and I had no trouble talking to him about this. I also didn't have trouble talking to Tony about it. Yes, I am talking about Tony "DiNozzo". It wasn't planned, but when I was first diagnosed and had to be rushed to the hospital, I had been working with Tony. This is when I really got to know Tony, and he agreed to help me investigate my father's death. I really misjudged him at first. There is just so much more to him than the childish humor and constant flirting. Apparently, his mother died of a debilitating illness, and he identified the symptoms I was having. Unfortunately, there is no cure, and this will be a slow, painful death. _

_Now, here comes my confessions, Jethro. I need to apologize to you Jethro for being such a tough boss and for keeping you in the dark about my pursuit of Le Grenouille. Tony knew and understood how little time I had to find Le Grenouille and put to rest the mystery behind the story of my father's sudden suicide and supposed bribe from Le Grenouille. _

_I also lied to you about the proof. I do/did have proof all along, a witness, who saw my father murdered for failing to take a bribe. For close to eight months, Tony and I monitored Le Grenouille, as we tried to build a case. However, we were unsuccessful. Once Tony's cover had been blown, all hope was lost at building a case against him. That is when, after you left that night, I had to take matters into my own hands. Yes, I did agree to meet Le Grenouille at his yacht. I approached him in the dark. With my gun, the gun Fornell and Vance couldn't find, shot and killed my father's murderer. My plan was to then shoot myself. As I stood there staring at the water where Le Grenouille's body had fell over, I could hear someone approaching me. It was Tony. He had originally arrived at my town home, just as you had left. He had followed me to the yacht, and from a distance, he saw me kill Le Grenouille. Moments later, Trent Kort arrived at the yacht. After telling him what had happened, he told Tony and me to leave. He said that the CIA would sanction this. The only part that we lied to Kort about was the gun not falling into the water. Tony has my gun, along with all the mission reports and details, that he has in a safety deposit box. Go easy on Tony, it really hurt him to lie to you._

_When Fornell began his investigation, interrogating agents, tearing my house upside down, I thought for sure that I would spend the rest of my time on Earth, in prison. I thought for sure that Kort had turned me in, and I was ready to face the consequences of my actions. To my surprise, someone that I didn't expect, came to my rescue, which created "reasonable doubt" that I could be the shooter, regarding this murder case. _

_I have yet, another confession to make. The "witness" to my father's murder was Jeanne Benoit. She was helping Tony and me build a case from the beginning to bring her father to justice. She wanted to see him pay for his horrendous crimes over the years; however, she had not wanted him murdered. She had even left the country, after Tony had told her about his death. Jeanne almost revealed everything to you, when you came to question her about her father. However, she thought it best not to tell you that she and Tony had prepared a distraction to protect me, to my own surprise, from being accused of murder. I do feel sorry for what I put Tony through, as well. Did Tony ever mention to you that he was offered his own team in Rota, Spain? This was right after you returned permanently. If he had taken it, he would have avoided the whole Le Grenouille nightmare. _

_I am so grateful to Jeanne, not only for her support in helping me to resolve my father's death, but for allowing me the time I have left to spend with you. I hope that we have mended fences and that I have made up for the pain I have caused you. I cannot even put into words how much I will miss you._

_Love,_

_Jenny_

Gibbs drove home. Knowing that at any moment, his team would meet together for the very last time, Gibbs walked slowly down to his basement. The basement door opened, and Tony started to head down the stairs to him. Gibbs was taken aback that Tony was on time and actually first to arrive.

"Hey Boss" quietly said Tony, who gave a very small grin, but then went back to looking at the floor.

"Tony," Gibbs said with a nod. Then, he looked at Tony in confusion.

"Where is everyone? I figured you would come with Ziva and McGee." Gibbs asked.

Tony looked up and made eye contact with Gibbs, as he went to sit down.

"Oh, uh, . . .I am sure that they are still coming, Boss, but I haven't talked to anyone since the funeral."

"Ziva actually let you out of her sight?" Gibbs asked giving Tony a crooked smile.

"Well, she had to pack, too." Tony said with a slight grin.

Tony coughed to save himself from the strong stare that Gibbs was giving him. He shifted in the chair. As he turned and looked down again, he saw the FBI file on Le Grenouille sitting on Gibbs' table, with the first picture of the autopsy photos showing. For the first time, Tony saw the photo of Le Grenouille's head with the bullet wound. Gibbs was watching as Tony discovered the file and was trying to make eye contact with Tony. However, Tony slumped down and put his head in his hands, looking like he was going to vomit.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked as he leaned toward him. "Are you all right?" Gibbs then turned at the sound of the basement door opening. There came the rest of his team. Ducky lead the way as he was telling yet another detailed story about his past. McGee, Ziva, and Abby followed as they were smiling and listening to Ducky.

"Hey Gibbs" Abby said as she gave him a big hug. Then she looked to Tony, who was now standing behind Gibbs. Even though it was difficult, Tony forced a smile to greet the team, as it would be a long time before he would see them again. Gibbs continue to watch him but also decided it was best to put the Le Grenouille file away, since this night was more about being with his team.

That evening no one mentioned anything about Jenny Shepard; even though, it was definitely on their minds. They just ate, joked, teased, and talked that evening, in the normal team manner. Then as midnight approached, the team said their heart-filled goodbyes.

A month had passed, since his team had been split up. Gibbs managed to have phone conversations with Ziva, on a pretty regular basis. She seemed to be doing fine back with Mossad, but she still had not told anyone that she was the one who killed Ari. Gibbs still handed McGee assignments, at times. Jardin just was no match for McGee, when it came to computer skills. Tony was the only one that he never had contact with. Though, if he checked his email, there probably were a few of those from Tony.

Gibbs now had Agents Lee and Jardin on his team, along with a rather short-tempered muscle-bound "beach bum" agent. At least that is what Gibbs thought of him. His new team was currently investigating the death of a Navy officer, who was on leave, but usually stationed aboard the USS Ronald Reagan.

Jardin looked at Gibbs "I can get information about his record by contacting the USS Ronald Reagan in MTAC."

"Nice anticipation Jardin, but you continue what you are doing, I will be in MTAC". Gibbs rushed up to MTAC, as this was the first opportunity to use MTAC to check on how Tony was doing, as well as continue the investigation. Once MTAC was able to establish a good connection, Gibbs talked to four different officers before speaking to the commander of the USS Ronald Reagan. Gibbs was getting irritated that no one knew where Tony was; even though, they did provide great detail into the background of the Navy officer.

The commander looked nervously through the camera, at Gibbs.

"Sir, Agent Gibbs, I know there was talk of Agent DiNozzo joining us here as an agent afloat, but, sir, he has never been aboard the USS Ronald Reagan."

"What! Where is he then?" Gibbs yelled as he threw his headset down and headed for the director's office.

As he approached Vance's office, he saw Vance standing outside his door by Cynthia's desk going over some files. Gibbs planned to get right into Vance's face.

"Where did you send DiNozzo!? He isn't an agent afloat is he?" Gibbs yelled at Vance.

"I am amazed it took you this long to find that out Agent Gibbs," Vance answered calmly, which only angered Gibbs more.

"Come in my office, Agent Gibbs," Vance ordered. Gibbs followed him inside. "DiNozzo has been in France, continuing his investigation into arms dealers," Vance explained. "He is continuing where he left off before you came out of retirement and became so suspicious of what he and Director Shepard were doing. You know Jethro, I would have to say that some of the best work that DiNozzo ever did for this agency was while working on this Le Grenouille operation."

"I could argue that statement," Gibbs said casually as he stared his infuriated eyes into Vance. "Does he have any type of backup protection, at all?"

"I will not divulge anymore details about this ongoing, covert operation," Vance continued. "However, if you promise to not push DiNozzo for mission details, I will give you his contact number." As Vance made this offer, Gibbs relaxed his stare and agreed.

As Gibbs entered the bullpen, Agent Lee jumped into Gibbs's path.

"Agent Gibbs, our suspect confessed to killing the Navy officer!" Lee explained with a bit of excitement in her tone.

"Who got the confession? Please tell me it wasn't. . ." Gibbs wondered if it was forced by his new hot tempered, muscle-bound agent.

"It was to me, Agent Gibbs," Lee said with a giant smile. "and Abby confirmed that it did happen the way the suspect confessed to."

"That is nice work Agent Lee," Gibbs smiled, and then sat at his desk as Lee walked away.

Gibbs dialed up McGee's number, gripping onto the phone number that Vance had given him. McGee dropped everything he was doing when he heard Gibbs' voice.

"Boss. . ." McGee started.

"McGee, could you trace a phone number for me? The location is most likely in France, can you still get a fix?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure, I will have to change. . ." McGee stopped talking when he heard the sigh from Gibbs.

"The number is coming from somewhere just outside of Paris. . . .and. . .huh?"

"What is it McGee?" Gibbs asked slightly irritated.

"The phone is registered to Tony DiNardo?" McGee said as more of a question.

"That doesn't make any sense, Boss!"

"No, it doesn't make sense, but none of this really makes sense right now" Gibbs injected.

"What? What is going on Boss?" McGee asked. "Why is Tony. . .?"

Gibbs cut him off and simply said. "I am trying to find that out McGee. I will be in touch." Gibbs said as he hung up. Gibbs stopped for a second, and thought about what Vance had said about calling Tony. Instead of questioning Tony himself, he dialed Ziva's number. Gibbs explained the situation to Ziva and even shared the contents of Jenny's letter to her regarding Le Grenouille's murder.

"Ziva, I understand that you have only been back with Mossad for a month, and I realize that you do not work for me anymore. But, is there any chance you can fly to France and find out what is going on from Tony and find out if he is okay?" Gibbs asked in an unusually concerned tone.

"I am on it Gibbs, " Ziva said, "I will work it out."

"Thank you Ziva. But, be careful." Gibbs said. Ziva hung up the phone more concerned about Gibbs at the moment than Tony. That conversation was very different than the one's that the two had had back when Tony was acting "out of character", when Tony was working undercover before. And, she actually got a "thank you" from Gibbs.

Gibbs sat at his desk feeling so helpless, thinking about the current situation with his real team. He pulled the letter out again that Jenny had written him. Staring at it, he began to reread the letter, looking for any type of clue or idea of what might be going on. Then Gibbs felt his body weighting down, as he then began to wonder if he could ever get his team back. Gibbs looked down at the letter, noticing a specific line that Jenny wrote.

"_I am so grateful to Jeanne, not only for her support in helping me to resolve _

_my father's death. . ."_

Gibbs began to stare at the line and gave it another confused and curious squint. Maybe it is time that I pay Miss Benoit another visit, he thought to himself. Gibbs found that her address hadn't changed from when she had given her statement to the FBI a few months back. Gibbs had reached her apartment, and he began knocking at the door. After a few minutes, Jeanne opened it wearing a robe and appearing to have just woken up.

"Agent Gibbs!?" Jeanne said in a manner that seemed to jolt her out of her almost sleep walk.

"Miss Benoit, if it is all right, I would like to ask you some more questions," Gibbs said in an apologetic manner.

"Of course, please come in Agent Gibbs," Jeanne opened the door to let Gibbs in. "Please have a seat. Could you just give me a minute to change?" She asked and then left out of sight.

Gibbs sat on the couch and looked around the room. For some reason, he had felt like he had been in the room before. However, he knew he had never been in this building before. Jeanne reappeared wearing a t-shirt with jeans and had pulled back her hair.

"Something wrong Agent Gibbs" Jeanne asked in concern as she sat down.

He gave out a slight laugh. "For some reason. . .I feel like I have been in this room before, but I know I have never been in this building before."

"It is most likely the furniture. Does it look familiar to you?" Jeanne smiled and seemed to be enjoying herself.

"The furniture?" Gibbs looked around noticing a very large plasma television and surround sound system over in the back of the living room. After seeing that, he started to nod and notice the other pieces of furniture.

"This reminds me of the furniture at Tony's place" Gibbs said with a laugh, but then wished he could take it back.

Jeanne smiled and nodded at him and raised her eyebrows. "It is the furniture from Tony's place."

Gibbs turned to face her with intense curiosity. "Did he give you his furniture as a peace offering?" Gibbs asked in a joking manner.

"No, take another guess." Jeanne said baiting.

"You are watching it while he is away?" Gibbs said smiling and put up his hands in total confusion waiting for the reason. "I thought you hated him for lying to you." Gibbs said bluntly.

"Okay, could you tell me what happened? Gibbs had surrendered and asked in a slightly irritated tone. "I know you were covering for Director Shepard."

"I first met Tony with Jenny Shepard last year in Europe while they were attending a peace conference. That is when I told her that I had seen her father murdered for not accepting a bribe from my father. I was just a teenager at the time, and my father did not know that I had followed him into the study at the moment that he shot Jasper Shepard. I was supposed to be in the limo. I had seen my father do terrible things over the years, but that was the first time I saw for myself how evil a man he was. I wanted to see him go to prison. I helped Tony get associated with one of the arms dealers and gave him the little evidence that I had collected on my own. During the investigation, Tony and I got pretty close and started dating." Jeanne started to explain.

"Jenny Shepard was becoming obsessed with getting my father for what he had done. I did suspect that she would try to kill him. Tony and I could see that she was no longer thinking professionally about this. Tony felt very trapped, and he really wanted your help, but Trent Kort had become very suspicious of Tony and he knew that NCIS was trying to bring down my father.

"Yeah, he should have told me, " Gibbs blurted out.

Jeanne stopped, noticing Gibbs' frustration, but then continued.

"I found out that Kort had revealed Tony's identity to my father. This is when he flew into see me the weekend that he died. My father had one of his associates strap a bomb to Tony's car, while we were inside the hospital. My father must have changed his plan to kill Tony because he wouldn't let Tony drive his car, knowing that that bomb was strapped and set to go off.

After that bomb went off, Tony and I put on a show for my father. I acted as if I had no clue as to my father's work, and I didn't want to let my father know that I had helped Tony establish his alias." Jeanne was now fighting back tears as she explained the story to Gibbs.

Early Monday morning, Tony came to tell me that Jenny had shot my father, I just. . . felt so responsible for what had happened. I never wanted things to end this way."

Just as Gibbs was about the thank Jeanne for her help, now that she had composed herself, Ziva was calling on his cell.

"Yeah, Gibbs"

"Gibbs, I found Tony. All he would tell me is that NCIS is investigating Trent Kort, for some reason. You know me Gibbs, I really pushed him too."

"Yeah, good work Ziva. Listen, I will call you right back." Gibbs said as he hung up.

"Miss Benoit, I want to thank you very much for your time. You certainly filled in some missing pieces." Gibbs said trying to comfort her. She smiled through her dry tears. Gibbs got up off of the couch and started heading for the door once again noticing the pieces of furniture on the way out. Gibbs started to exit the door, when he turned to face her one last time.

"Okay, so what is the deal with the furniture?" Jeanne's playful smile began to return, as she pushed him to guess. "You were living together then, before he was reassigned?"

"Yes, we were living together, but we actually took things to the next level a few months ago." Jeanne said slowly. "And, this is something that Tony intended to keep a secret from you." She laughed slightly from Gibbs' reaction as he left.

Gibbs sat in his car a moment before starting the engine. He replayed everything he learned today back in his head. He was still desperate to find out why Vance felt it was necessary to break up his team and spread them all over the world. First his plan was to call Ziva. He started his car and headed to Fornell's home for more answers. But based upon what he had learned so far, Gibbs at least knew that it was not a punishment from Vance. There was just so much going on here.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on NCIS_

_Flashback to the s4 episode Blowback._

_TONY: Trent Thomas Kort, thirty-seven years old. British National. Believed to have recently joined… La Grenouille, an international arms dealer, fronting corporations in Paris, Nairobi, Cape Town. _

_Flashback to the s4 episode Brother in Arms_

_Jenny: Your boss killed my informant two days ago. I need your help to takeLe Grenouille down for it._

_Trent Kort: You sure it was my boss? _

_Jenny: You have any information to the contrary?_

_Trent Kort: No,but I've been working with Grenouille a long time. I've never known him to order a hit._

* * *

Ziva arrived outside the apartment building that Tony was staying at in Paris, France. _Professor Tony DiNardo_? _Why was Tony using an alias again and most specifically, why that alias? _Ziva wondered.

"Le Grenouille" Ziva cursed under her breath. "Rene Benoit" She cursed that name too. Ziva suddenly remembered the secretive, conversation that she had with Director Shepard just before the team boarded the plane for Quebec.

"_I liked your boarder snatch idea, Officer David," Jenny playfully said to her. "However, I have a more simplified solution to stopping this particular threat."_

"_What might that be, Jenny?" Ziva asked curiously. _

"_When the opportunity presents itself, I want you to take him out. I want you and Tony armed with sniper riffles. If Ducky is in the clear, I want you to take out Le Grenouille. Tony is already aware of the situation and your assignment, Ziva."_

_Ziva turned and gave the Director a curious look._

"_Something you want to ask me, Officer David?" Jenny asked._

"_I am just a little curious as to why . . .?" Ziva stopped mid sentence._

_Jenny pulled out a picture of Trent Kort._

"_This man look familiar to you, Ziva?" Jenny asked, hoping to get a strong reaction._

_Ziva's eyes went wide with terror. _

"_His alias' name is Trent Kort. He is now Le Grenouille's handler."_

* * *

Ziva then remembered the horrific sight of Tony's car blowing up, when she thought that he was inside. _It was him. _She imagined Trent Kort was facing her. _He tried to kill Tony. _Ziva said to herself. Ziva was now outside Tony's door. She felt it was very unlikely that he would actually be there, but she knocked anyway.

After a few moments, the door opened. Tony was standing there dressed in formal wear, looking as he was about to leave. Tony was shocked to see Ziva standing there. Then he turned his head and squinted at her.

"I always knew you would show up at my doorstep someday, Ziva David," Tony said in a sexy voice.

"Maybe we should. . ." Ziva indicated that they should leave the apartment building.

Tony straightened. "Oh, the room isn't bugged. I already checked. Come on in." Tony turned and lead the way in. Ziva sat at the small table with Tony.

"Well, I see the USS Ronald Reagan is treating you well." Ziva said.

"I see that Israel is treating you well also, Zee-vah!" Tony responded to that.

"Ah, yes, Tony. Or should I call you Professor DiNardo?" She teased back. Ziva squinted when she saw his noticeable wince. Ziva noticed that Tony's distant look was starting to return. The same one that he had, when the team learned about all of his undercover work that day that his car blew up. That same distant look seemed to return when Jenny died.

"Ziva, I really shouldn't be talking to you about this," Tony finally responded. He then focused his eyes on a spot in the room. "Gibbs sent you didn't he?" He finally asked. "How did he find out?"

"Yes, his new team was working on a case. He needed information from the NCIS contact aboard the USS Ronald Reagan, which was _supposed _to be you, Tony." Ziva explained tilting her head to the side as she told the story.

"So Gibbs caught me in another lie." Tony gave a slight laugh as he continued to stare at that particular spot on the wall.

"Tony! You didn't lie to Gibbs," Ziva tried to shock him out of his stare.

Tony turned to face her. "Okay then, "secret". He discovered another one of my secrets." Ziva cocked her head in agreement.

"Yes, he did discover, Vance's secret," Ziva finally added.

"What exactly is your mission Tony?" Ziva kept trying.

Tony looked away and gave out another sharp laugh.

"Basically, Vance wants me to tie up the loose ends of my undercover assignment. There were. . .there were some _concerns_ that still needed to be addressed, but Jenny had me stop when Gibbs became too suspicious.

Ziva looked at Tony intensely and tried to aid in his confession.

"Does this have something to do with the man named, Trent Kort?" Ziva nearly growled his name.

Tony was broken out of his trance from her comment. He tilted his head and looked at her.

"Yes, it does." He answered slowly. With a curious expression and slight grin on his face, Tony asked. "Ziva, do you somehow know him?" Ziva then turned her face away.

Tony squinted and turned his face as he was staring at Ziva. "Ziva, does Vance have you on some kind of special assignment, too?" There was silence. Tony finally added. "Trent Kort has been traveling back and forth from Paris to Israel, lately. Were you assigned to track him, also?"

"Ziva. . .this guy is dangerous. . ." Tony started, looking very concerned.

"He is a very evil man, Tony, who is using the CIA. He is much worse than Le Grenouille." Ziva stopped herself.

"Do you have any type of backup protection?" Tony asked.

"Not really, but I do have fellow Mossad officers." Ziva added.

"Gibbs would be angry if he knew." Tony finally said.

"Yes, he would." Ziva agreed.

"Another secret to keep from Gibbs." Tony said, looking back at that spot on the wall.

"Tony? I am getting the impression that you feel you have failed Gibbs somehow." Ziva questioned, if her assumption was true.

"Ha-Ha" Tony let out his usual partial laugh, that he always gave when he was uncomfortable.

"Tony?" Ziva pushed.

"I just have been lying to him too much." Tony stated. Ziva gave him a glare.

"Okay, they aren't lies. They are secrets. I have kept too many secrets from him. It started with the undercover op with Le Grenouille, and it has just continued since then. And now I am keeping more secrets from him for Director Leon Vance." Tony confessed.

"I do not think that Gibbs is mad at you Tony," Ziva added.

"Yeah, I don't think he is mad either. . . It is more disappointment. You wanted to call Gibbs to tell him that we had lost Jenny's position after the funeral. Telling him was the right thing to do, but I wanted to keep it from him. And see what happened.

"Do not start this again, Tony." Ziva interjected.

"Did you see the look on his face, when he arrived at the diner to find out that we had started to process the crime scene?" Tony explained. "The poor guy had just lost his . . ."

"Vance ordered us to start." Ziva stated.

"Yeah, but I never told Gibbs. He was totally shocked when he got there." Tony stopped. Ziva just shook her head at him and looked at the floor.

"So do you want to tell Gibbs everything that is going on now then?" Ziva announced throwing her arms up in frustration.

"No, I am hoping, anyway, that if we can complete our assignments, that Vance will put the team back together." Tony explained slowly, finally reestablishing eye contact. Ziva nodded in agreement.

"I will tell Gibbs that you are investigating Trent Kort, but I will not give him any further details." Ziva said, as she stood up and headed for the door. Tony followed her. As she reached the door, she turned and squinted at him.

"You better be careful Professor DiNardo or I will tell your wife that you came on to me." She teased.

Tony eyes were wide with shock.

"What! Now, how. . .what are you talking about?"

"I understand why you would want to keep this particular secret from Gibbs, but come on Tony. Did you really expect me to believe that conversation that the two of you had at the elevator? Jeanne is a worse liar they you are." Ziva offered with a devious smile.

"But how did you guess. . .?"

"Oh, that you got married. Women know when a guy is off the market. And, since you met Jeanne, you have left the market!" Ziva explained.

Tony finally surrendered and gave a gentle smile to Ziva.

"Be careful. And, thank you." Tony said.

Ziva turned and left.


	3. Chapter 3

_Brief author's note: This will be my conclusion. Though, originally, I was planning chapter 1 to be the conclusion. However, after receiving such positive, encouragement from fellow NCIS fanfiction fans, I kept going. Anyone interested --is perfectly welcome to tie up the loose ends/plot bunnies, though! As I continue to write these stories, I seem to be taking the little loose ends that TPTB left and turning them into gigantic loose ends, thankfully only in the fan fiction world. :)_

* * *

_Previously on NCIS_

_NCIS S3 episode "Kill Ari--Part II"_

_ZIVA: I lost my little sister, Tali, in a Hamas suicide bombing. She was sixteen and the best of us. Tali had compassion. _

_TONY: I'm sorry. _

_ZIVA: After Tali's death I was like Gibbs. All I wanted was revenge. _

_TONY: Is that why you joined Mossad? _

_ZIVA: I was Mossad long before Tali's death. Old… _

_TONY: Family tradition? _

_ZIVA: Israeli sense of duty._

* * *

Another three months have passed, since Gibbs was assigned a new team.

NCIS Headquarters was under lockdown at the moment.

There were security guards surrounding the interrogation room, as the suspect being interrogated was being carried out by the paramedics. Inside the interrogation room, there was a chair smashed through the window and a specific, hot-tempered, muscle-bound agent being restrained on the floor. Gibbs, Lee, and Jardin were standing aside, trying to avoid getting in anyone's way. Gibbs looked over a Lee, whose eyes were wide with terror. Gibbs finally broke their silence.

"I can't believe that one of my agents tried to strangle our suspect in the interrogation room." Gibbs shook his head and looked back over at Lee. Her eyes actually seemed to get even wider and her mouth was now open, just staring at the scene in front of her in pure shock. Director Vance finally arrived at the scene, taking in all that was going on and the damage that was done inside the interrogation room. He just stared and shook his head, as the NCIS agent was escorted by security guards.

As he continued to shake his head with his eyes wide with shock, he approached the three agents.

"This was actually one of your agents that was responsible for this, Agent Gibbs." Vance stated in amusement.

"Uh, L-E-O-N." Gibbs said in a very disgusted tone. "I am giving a return to Mexico a serious consideration right now. This wouldn't have happened, if I had. . ."

"Relax Jethro." Director Vance interjected. "You are getting your team back. DiNozzo and David are flying into D.C., as we speak."

Gibbs turned and was completely speechless. He was overjoyed and relieved, but at the same time, curious as to what had changed.

"DiNozzo's assignment has ended, and the mission details are still considered "need to know". So, do not investigate." Vance added. "Agent Lee, Agent Jardin, you continue to be great assets here at NCIS. Do no feel that your changes in assignment reflect otherwise." Vance stated and then walked off. Gibbs watched him leave and gave an angry and confused look to his back.

"Well, that is great news Agent Gibbs," Jardin offered and Lee than smiled and nodded in agreement. Gibbs smiled and left the room. As Gibbs walked toward his desk, he dialed McGee. As he did so, he heard a cell phone ring behind him.

"Boss. . ." McGee started to say, as he approached him.

"Any idea what is going on?" Gibbs asked him.

"I was hoping. . .that you would tell me, Boss." McGee responded.

"Have you talked to Tony or Ziva yet?" Gibbs asked.

"No, not yet." Gibbs nodded at McGee's response.

"Go tell Abby and Ducky." Gibbs said as he walked away.

"On it Boss."

Gibbs had made it as far as the parking lot, when a familiar car pulled up.

"Heeeey, Boss!" Tony yelled with a big smile and arms extended for a hug. Gibbs walked up to him and smiled back at him as he said his name.

"You all right there, DiNozzo?" Gibbs just asked as a general question.

"Never better, Boss. How are you?" Tony answered.

Gibbs' smiling always seemed to give Tony the creeps, so he turned his head and raised his eyebrows waiting for what would come next.

"Tony, I am aware that I am NOT supposed to ask you about ANY assignment you may or may not have had, so this is not an interrogation" Gibbs started to say, as Tony's eyes became wider and he swallowed hard.

"Back in the car, Tony." Gibbs ordered as he got into the passenger side. Tony, although very confused as to what exactly was happening, obeyed the order.

"Uh. . .where to Boss?" Tony asked nervously, as he started the engine and kept trying to read Gibbs' expression. As he put the car in gear and started to accelerate, Gibbs finally answered.

"I want the contents that are in _THE_ safety deposit box." Gibbs answered very slowly and smoothly. Tony was so thrown by what Gibbs had said that he slammed on the brakes.

"DiNozzo! Should I drive?" Gibbs yelled.

"Uh, no, sorry Boss." Tony started to accelerate again. "Uh. . .boss?" Tony gave a nervous laugh. "Do you know what is in _THE_ safety deposit box? How did you find out about that anyway?" Tony asked looking back and forth from Gibbs and then the road.

"From what I have been told, you have a gun, the 9mm Glock, in that safety deposit box. The same gun that is registered to Jenny Shepard, and the same gun that killed Le Grenouille." Gibbs raised his eyebrows and stared at Tony as he calmly said this.

"There are also some documents that pertain to the NCIS investigation into Le Grenouille's operation, inside of this safety deposit box." Gibbs continued, watching Tony's reaction.

Tony gave out a soft and nervous laugh as he tried to ignore Gibbs' stare.

After getting the contents of the safety deposit box, Gibbs and Tony had a rather quiet trip back to headquarters, as Gibbs was looking through all the mission details, reports, and pictures.

"So, are you working on a case right now with your new team?" Tony tried to break the silence.

"The case we were working on was just handed over to the FBI." Gibbs started to answer with a crooked smile. "after one of my agents tried to kill the suspect." Gibbs let out a laugh from Tony's reaction. Tony then looked down at the file Gibbs was looking through, which caught Gibbs' attention.

"Boss, I . . ." Tony started to say. Gibbs saw his apologetic look and stopped him.

"I know, DiNozzo." Gibbs closed up the file and looked at him again. "Did the director actually order you to cover up the murder?" Gibbs asked bluntly.

"No." Tony answered quickly and shook his head, looking away again.

"Was it your idea to have Jeanne Benoit accuse you of murder to distract Vance and Fornell?" Gibbs started to stare at him again with his head slightly turned and eyebrows arched.

"Uh. . .yeah." As Tony answered, he looked briefly a Gibbs and then back at the road, as he started to hit the gas a little harder.

"Amazing the lengths you went through to protect a director that made your job miserable for so many months." Gibbs wasn't sure what kind of reaction he would get out of Tony from letting him know that he was aware of all this now, but, so far, Tony seemed to be shielding himself pretty well.

". . .you knew that she was deathly ill, and you couldn't let her die in prison?" Gibbs once again waited for a reaction. After hearing Gibbs last statement, Tony closed his eyes hard for a moment and sighed deeply. Knowing that Gibbs was staring at him he tried to turn his head to face the side window. "I would have done the same thing for her. You took a pretty big risk for her though."

"Tony?" Gibbs said firmly. Tony faced forward again. "Tony, I actually appreciate what you did for her. But, I don't understand why you didn't come to me, _AT ALL_." Tony had now made it through the gate and was starting to park the car, which was a relief. Unfortunately, Tony knew Gibbs wasn't done with him. "This was not part of your undercover missions."

"I know." Tony said softly. "I'm sorry, Boss." Now that the car was parked, Tony tried to make his escape, before Gibbs grabbed his arm and ordered him to stop. Tony let out a nervous sigh.

"You know I don't accept apologies. And I am especially not accepting that one. And you want to know the reason. . .?" Gibbs' voice was getting louder as he got angrier. "Are you listening to me?" Tony nodded quickly and nervously at his question. "you will _NOT_ . . .keep another secret from me." Gibbs said that so strongly and angrily that it even intimidated himself.

"I gotcha, Boss." Tony responded as he felt like he was lying in a hospital bed again. Gibbs seemed to get the same flashback, as his expression softened. Gibbs then got ready to exit the car, as he did so he squinted and looked sideways at Tony.

"Good." Gibbs then said as he got out of the car with the file in his hand. As Tony also got out of the car, he faced Gibbs and bravely asked.

"Uh, what do you plan to do with. . ." Tony made a gesture toward the file and gun.

"Not really sure yet. The gun is going to Abby, though." Gibbs answered with a nod.

As Gibbs and Tony entered the lift and the doors closed, Gibbs gave Tony a firm, head slap. Tony laughed.

"Good to see you again too, Boss." Tony responded. "Was that for anything in particular?" Gibbs slapped him again much harder.

"Oooo-u-ch!. . .Boss?" Tony rubbed his head and turned to look at Gibbs.

"Congratulations, by the way." Gibbs said as he looked at Tony. "What. . .?" Tony started to say, then his eyes got wide and he turned away from Gibbs. "Thank you, Boss."

"And, that better be the last secret that you keep from me." Gibbs added sternly.

"I am pretty sure that was it." Tony responded nodding.

"You sure?" Gibbs turned and gave him a hard stare again.

"Uh, yeah. . ." Tony shifted his eyes back and forth frantically trying to figure out what Gibbs might be referring to.

He finally looked directly at Gibbs, and said, "Could you give me a hint as to what else I might have kept a secret from you, since. . . you seem to already know?" Tony tried to ask innocently, but instead presented in a way that was about to earn him another head slap.

Gibbs had his hand ready to give another head slap, when the elevator doors opened. Tony jumped out of the lift in time and nearly knocked over McGee.

"Timothy McGee!" Tony yelled grabbing both of McGee's shoulders and shaking them hard. McGee looked at him, after a total of four months away from DiNozzo, he wasn't sure what to expect.

"Hey Tony" McGee smiled and then cocked his head. "Are you going by Tony DiNozzo these days or Tony DiNardo?"

Tony froze, his jaw dropped. First he looked at McGee and then back at Gibbs with a worried expression.

He then looked directly at Gibbs. "I really never wanted to keep secrets from you, but this is one. . .that I need to, uh, keep. . ."

"I will let this one go for now." Gibbs got closer to Tony and gave him another hard stare. Tony nodded nervously and headed toward his desk.

"McGee!?" Gibbs said angrily.

"I didn't realize this was a secret boss." McGee quickly responded.

"If Vance heard you . . ." Gibbs started to say as he walked toward his desk, keeping his eyes fixated on Tony, who didn't seem to notice.

* * *

The next morning when Tony arrived at work. Ziva was sitting at her desk. Tony smiled as he passed by her desk.

"Zee-vah." He said smiling.

"Tony." She said back.

Tony took in Ziva's appearance. She had one of her arms in a sling and a patch just above her eye.

"You all right?" Tony asked very concerned.

"I am fine." She answered, looking down at her desk.

No one was around nearby, so Tony tried to whisper across to her.

"So what happened with you and Kort?"

"He is dead." She stated simply.

"Yes, I know. What happened, Ziva?" Tony kept trying.

"He was the victim of one of his own bombs." She stated, emotionless, as she looked up at him.

"Really? That is what happened?" Tony started to push.

"Yes." Ziva answered quickly.

"You are using that as an excuse. We both know. . ." Tony trailed off as Gibbs approached.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked.

"No new secrets, Boss." Tony answered like a broken record.

Gibbs then sat down at his desk and seemed to be satisfied with that response. Tony got up and went to the men's room. Ziva got up and followed him in there. When Tony heard the door open behind him and Ziva walked in, he gave out an irritated laugh.

"just like old times." He said pointing his hand around the men's room. Ziva approached him.

"Why are you so convinced that I killed him, when according to reports, he was killed by a car bomb?" Ziva quickly argued.

"Because according to the report that I got, he was dead before he was in the car bombing." Tony stated. "He was shot by a sniper." Ziva looked away and surrendered her argument.

"Why did you hate that guy so much, Ziva? I know you had some type of history with him?"

"Do you remember the story that I told you about my sister?" Ziva asked looking away from him.

"Yeah, you said she was killed by a Hamas suicide bomber." Tony recalled to Ziva.

"No, she was caught in a car bomb blast that was set by. . .him." Ziva corrected. Tony turned his head in curiosity.

"I have always wanted to seek revenge for my sister's death, but that ended when I joined NCIS. But, I believe that Director Vance knew, if I left NCIS, I would once again try to seek my revenge." Ziva stated and turned away ashamed.

"Ziva, I am so sorry." Tony said sadly. "The director used you."

"He used you too." Ziva responded.

"Have you said anything to Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"No. The director ordered me not to. I am not supposed to be talking to you either." Ziva explained.

"Yeah, I am not supposed to be talking to you either." Tony repeated the statement and looked off into space.

"Tony?" Ziva got a sense that he was hiding something.

"I am going to tell Gibbs everything anyway." Tony responded.

"What?. . .Tony, no. . .?" Ziva responded in concern.

"He always finds out anyway. Do you object to me doing this? And, I mean the _whole_ story, Ziva." Tony asked. Ziva shook her head, as they exited the men's room.

* * *

That evening Gibbs had a surprise visitor in his basement.

"Tony?" Gibbs turned around to face him, actually shocked to see him.

"Shouldn't you be with your. . ." Gibbs jokingly started to say, but then stopped when he say the expression on Tony's face.

"Boss, there are some things that I want to tell you." Tony started to say and swallowed hard. Gibbs became very concerned and approached him.

The End

Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
